A Brotherly Bond
by Sailor Centauri
Summary: Side Burn is kidnapped by the Decepticons and the Predacons and reappears different from how the others know and remember him
1. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own the Autobots, Predacons or Decepticons mentioned. They are owned by those who created them.  
I do however own the autobots and decepticon that are mentioned in my other Transformers story. (not all of them will be mentioned in this story)  
  
  
The day was going considerably well, the feel of the road beneath his tyres, the warmth of the sun shining down on his cybertronian steal body, Side Burn felt terrific. He'd set off in a great mood for his usual patrol route that morning, and the others had found his eagerness a little peculiar. Side Burn could still visualise the looks on their faces as he'd transformed and driven out of the main headquarters, and he'd even recorded the look on Prowls face, just so he could have some fun replaying it over and over again later. Tai had nearly blown a circuit wondering what was up, but there was nothing he'd just finished re-energising and felt unusually good. His wheels ate up the road as he cruised along, barely playing any attention to anything around him. He turned a corner and headed onto his next route, which strangely had come a lot sooner then he had thought. He was beyond schedule, and knowing this he wouldn't have to check in with headquarters yet. So he carried on, quite unaware that he was being monitored  
  
Megatron was watching him through a computer monitor, as Dark Screen followed Side Burn overhead. Megatron was trying to figure out another way of capturing the young autobot, remembering all too well what had happened the last time he'd captured him. The team had joined forces and beaten him and he wasn't going to let that happen again.   
"Dark Screen," he called over the radio. "I want him tailed until the others arrive, then capture him."  
"But…" Dark Screen responded.  
"No buts, just do it," Megatron bellowed. Dark Screen shrunk slightly at the booming voice and shivered.  
"Yes Megatron." He continued to tail Side Burn, keeping out of sight as much as possible. He needn't have worried though, as Side Burn hadn't even registered his presence, but then again he wasn't really bothered about the predacons, now the decepticons that was another story.  
  
Side Burn continued on his route, keeping his optical sensors open for any trouble. He sighed and figured that it must be a great day if he wasn't detecting any problems, but then again that did make it a bit boring to. That was soon to change as he heard the soft hum of an engine ahead. His speed increased and he raced towards the engine sound, wondering if it could be what he thought it was. Indeed it was, for right there in front of him was a red sports car driving down the highway, it's tyres gripping the road beautifully, and the chrome shining under the intense sunlight. Side Burn soon caught up, admiring the paint job.  
"Hey there beautiful," he called. "Pretty classy paint job you've got there." The driver sighed as she looked into the side mirror of her car.  
"Oh no, not him again," she groaned. She pushed her foot down on the accelerator and sped off down the highway, but with his speed advantage Side Burn was able to make up the distance easily.  
"Aw, come on," he called. "I just want to talk that's all."  
"Go talk to someone else," the driver yelled back. Side Burn wasn't about to give up that easily and kept right on tailing, and since Prowl was on another route there was no one to tell him to quit. That was soon to change though. The woman hit the accelerator hard almost pushing it to the floor of the vehicle and sped off further down the road, and as Side Burn was increasing his speed to catch up with her a laser blast hit the road in front of him. He swerved and skidded to a halt horizontally across the freeway. More laser fire sounded around him, trying to hit him but none so much as came close.  
"Side Burn, transform." He now stood up straight on his two robotic legs and looked up. He could now see Mo-vor and Ro-tor flying above him, their weapons aimed and ready to fire. Great, he thought to himself, just when I thought this day was going to be nice and peaceful. The two decepticons came in lower and fired, and soon Side Burn found himself dodging weapons fire. He aimed his weapon and fired back.  
"Exhaust backfire." The weapon fired and caught Ro-tors nose.  
"You'll pay for that autobot," hissed the decepticon.   
"Oh yeah, bring it on," Side Burn challenged. He soon found out that that had been a big mistake for right at that moment, missiles and more laser fire echoed around him and it wasn't long before a missile struck him in the chest. He fell backwards dropping his laser gun onto the tarmac. It skidded out of his immediate reach, and before he could move to retrieve it a hand reached down and picked him up by the neck.   
"Let go of me," he ordered.  
"I don't think so Side Burn," sneered a decidedly dark voice. Side Burn knew that voice belong to Scourge, and if he was right about all the decepticons being there, he'd need help now.  
  
  
  
A little taster to see if i can get your attention. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. 


	2. A Missing Part

Back at autobot headquarters the warning alarm was going wild, as the read outs flashed across the screens. Tai raced to the computer and began sorting out the incoming data. Optimus came into the room, concern written all over his face.  
"Tai what's going on?" he asked his voice full of concern.  
"The decepticons are attacking," replied the hologram.  
"Who are they attacking?" His question was answered as the radio crackled and came on, and Side Burns panic-stricken voice yelled over the airwaves.   
"Mayday, mayday," he called. "I'm under attack by the decepticons, I need assistance." Optimus's systems went to full alert immediately as the screens showed Side Burns predicament.  
"Tai alert Prowl and X-Brawn, immediately."  
"Yes sir. Prowl, X-Brawn emergency battle protocol," she yelled over the radio. "Side Burn needs your help ASAP."  
"Roger that, we're on our way," Prowls voice responded.  
  
The two brothers raced towards Side Burns location as fast as their wheels would let them. Prowls police siren was going wild and the lights spun faster then ever, as they raced along. The two brothers were going stock crazy with worry and they were both hoping they could get there before anything really bad happened to Side Burn. Luckily for them Side Burn had managed to free himself and was holding the decepticons at bay with his exhaust backfire weapon, but he still couldn't get to his laser gun.   
"No way you're going to get rid of me," he told them and a round of laser shots hit Mega Octane in the chest.  
"You'll pay for that." He lent forward and fired the cannon lasers on his back. Side Burn dodged one round, but was caught in the back as Roll Bar fired his laser rifle at him. Once again the young autobot hit the ground, as smoke billowed up into the air. His blue paint job was scratched and burnt in many places, and usually that would've fuelled his fighting spirit, but right now he wasn't really bothered. Side Burn struggled to his feet, his joints creaking as they tried to support his weight. He hefted his weapon as best he could, an angry scowl on his face.  
"Exhaust backfire!" His weapon fired again, managing to clip Roll Bars chest, but not with as mush force as he had hoped it would. Lasers blasted him from the air as Mo-vor came towards him. They were really laying it on thick.   
"Shark Missile!" Side Burn was completely unprepared for that. He hadn't realised that the predacons were there as well, as they'd practically kept to the sidelines and left the decepticons to fight him.   
"Sky Byte what are you doing?" demanded Scourge. "This is our battle."  
"Really," argued Sky Byte. "I only wanted to offer assistance."  
"Well don't, it's an easy catch," Scourge hissed. Sky Byte scowled through his shark eyes and flew off.  
"Boy he's a grouch," muttered Slapper.   
  
Side Burn was still fighting back he wasn't going to go down easily not to them. That soon changed as he was blasted by Scourge's weapons barrage, and unable to hold his weight anymore his weakened cybertronian body gave way and hit the ground with a thud.   
"Oh this can't be good," he muttered, as things became a blur. Mega Octane towered over him ready to disable him completely when more weapons fire sounded around the area. Side Burn could just see two blurs coming his way, a white one and a silvery one.  
"Get away from our brother," demanded a deep male voice. Prowl, Side Burn thought thankfully. The white blur drove up in front of him and stopping transformed into robot mode. All he heard then was Mega Octane's voice challenging his brother, but what he said precisely he didn't know. He barely even felt his other brother trying to help him up.  
"Side Burn, are you alright?" X-Brawn enquired. Side Burn didn't answer as his systems had now completely shut down.   
"Prowl, he's out cold," X-Brawn called to his little brother.  
"Get him out of here," Prowl responded. "I'll take care of them."  
"Need a hand?" asked a voice. A red sports car, a range rover and two jets came in over the horizon along with a bright red fire engine.  
"Just in time," said Prowl gratefully. Optimus, Spectrum, Tracker, Night Spy and Masquerade transformed and came to his side.  
"Tracker, give X-Brawn a hand," Optimus ordered.   
"Aye aye Prime," responded the gold coloured autobot. He turned and went to assist X-Brawn with Side Burn. They soon managed to lift him between them, and slipping his arms around their shoulders began to move away.  
"Hey, come back here," Roll Bar ordered as he moved forwards.  
"Back off," ordered Spectrum. "Refractor Gun!" A beam of hot white energy struck him in the chest and he hit the road with a hard thump.  
"Attack!" ordered Mega Octane. The decepticons began to fire relentlessly at the autobots, attempting to break the wall they'd created to give the others a chance to get away, but the autobots weren't about to give up, not until Side Burn was safely away from the area.   
  
What they didn't notice until his huge shadow came into view was that Megatron had arrived. The shadow he was casting eclipsed the area and was swiftly heading towards, X-Brawn, Side Burn and Tracker.   
"They need to get out of here now," Night Spy called to Optimus as she fired a blast into Ro-tors chest.  
"Tai, activate the global spacebridge ASAP."  
"I'm on it," replied Tai over the radio. The portal opened not far away from the three autobots, who quickly headed towards it.  
"Oh no you don't," Megatron informed them. He fired a shot at the road causing a large hole in front of them. X-Brawn steadied Side Burn against Trackers body, and turning aimed his weapon.  
"Get lost Megatron." The blasts he fired missed as Megatron dodged them by tilting himself sideways. He swooped down transforming into his beast mode, and fired a blast that knocked X-Brawn out of the way with. Tracker hefted his shield to protect himself and Side Burn from any fire, but was blasted aside by a blast in the back from Mo-vor.  
"Good work," congratulated Megatron.  
"Thank you sir." He swooped down and grabbed Side Burn off of the floor where he had fallen.   
"Side Burn!" Tracker exclaimed as Megatron took off.  
"Put him down!" ordered Night Spy transforming. It wasn't long before Masquerade had transformed and the two were chasing Megatron through the open sky. Their jet boosters activated and within thirty seconds they were literally on Megatron's tail.  
"Meddling insects," Megatron hissed. He turned around and glared at them, as he held Side Burn in one hand.  
"Cata Beam!" The beam flew from the green diamond on his forehead, striking the two jets. More flew moments later, knocking them off balance. He took advantage of this and flew away. The two jets just watched him go, they weren't fast enough to catch up and their systems had been knocked out of sink by the numerous blasts.  
"Oh boy, what a total failure," mused Night Spy.  
"Yeah," Masquerade agreed. They turned and flew back to the others.  
  
Prowl and X-Brawn were standing on the roadside, looking lost and upset. Masquerade and Night Spy transformed and landed.  
"We're sorry guys, we tried," they apologised.  
"Yes, yes you did," Optimus comforted.  
"We should've gotten here sooner," said Prowl angrily, clutching his hand into a fist. X-Brawn placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"And I should've been a better shot."  
"Neither of you are to blame," Spectrum informed them. "You tried your best."  
"We'll get him back," Tracker told them. "And we'll kick Megatrons tail pipe to."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon. 


	3. Hide and Seek

Later at the main headquarters, Prowl and X-Brawn were pacing impatiently and continuously asking Tai if there had been any word from the others. Optimus had ordered them to wait there for a while, to cool down before going out to help the others, who were all out on patrol, searching for any sign of Side Burn but none of them had any luck.   
"Would you stop pacing, you'll wear the floor down," Tai informed them.  
"We're sorry Tai" X-Brawn apologised. "We just can't accept that Side Burn is missing and he can't be found." Tai sighed as the radio crackled to life.  
"Tai this is Rebound," came the teenage voice. "I'm checking in for the V-Bike Team. No sign yet."  
"Ok, thank you Rebound." Prowl sighed and began pacing again. Just then the door to the main room opened and Optimus strode in.  
"Still too concerned to join the search I seem," he chuckled noticing the slight wear in the floor. Prowl and X-Brawn nodded. Optimus walked over to the computer panel and activated the screens, each one showing an autobot team and the search routes they were on. The V-Bike Team were currently searching the last known area of the predacon base, but the way they just carried on indicated they had found nothing. The classicon brothers patrolled the furthest routes, with the spy autobots clinging to their doors, the three air support members were covering as much space as they could with better views then the others and the remaining teams were covering everywhere else.   
"Heavy Load to base, we've checked every building site, and we even checked the dismantling plant in case they'd taken Side Burn there again but no such luck."  
"Ok, thank you Heavy Load." The radio went off, and Optimus turned back to Side Burns brothers, who had been waiting expectantly to hear if the build team, Tow Line and Spectrum had had any luck. Optimus sighed, he knew how much they wanted to be out there searching for their little brother and although at this moment they were too worked up he had no choice, it may get them to searcher harder.  
"Alright," he told them finally giving in. "You can join the others but be careful."  
"Finally, some action," said Prowl gratefully. He and X-Brawn transformed and drove up the exit ramp and were soon out patrolling the roads and desert highways.  
  
Meanwhile in a secluded cave deep in the Nevada desert, the predacons and decepticons were holding Side Burn prisoner. He had since rebooted and his systems were now assessing damages. He was chained to the wall with energon chains, unable to move and in a lot of pain. His circuitry felt like it was on fire, and on examining is paint job nearly caused a short in his motherboard. It was scratched in places, burnt black or burnt off completely. He looked around the cave, and thanks to the lighting the predacons had fixed up he could see everything in there. Cave paintings lined the walls, bits of old weapons, pottery and of course, rocks. Side Burn sighed and lowered his head, he was exhausted, he didn't have the power in his circuitry to fix half of the damage he'd taken that day and he was quite sure that the predacons and decepticons weren't about to share any with him either. Just as he was thinking of anyway to get out or signal for help, Megatron walked into his point of view. Side Burns quiet seemingly defeated expression turned into a scowl as the huge predacon leader came towards him.  
"I see you're awake," chuckled Megatron. "Surprising considering the bashing my decepticons gave you."  
"You'll never get away with this," Side Burn informed him. "When the others find me, you'll really get it." Megatron laughed at him.  
"They won't find you," he told him. "This place is so secluded it doesn't even register on maps." Side Burn glared at him, and all Megatron could do was laugh even more making Side Burn angrier.   
"I can't believe you want to do this Megatron," Mega Octane informed him. "He'll always be an autobot, no matter what spark he has." Megatron turned to him and responded,  
"You dare to question my plans Mega Octane?"  
"Of course not," he responded. "But he's an autobot." Megatron glared at him then turned back to Side Burn, who now had his head held high returning Megatrons evil smirk with a firm steel like gaze of his own. Megatron chuckled.  
"Now autobot, you'll feel what your autobot friends went through when I made them decepticons." Side Burn didn't like the sound of that, he remembered that day all too well. Megatron had made them evil by placing his evil predacon spark into them, and there had been nothing he or his fellow autobots could've done. He watched as the pink come purple sphere in Megatrons chest began to glow and a moment later a beam of energy flew from it, and struck him in his chest. It was amazingly powerful and was incredibly painful as the energy surged through his systems. His circuits came alive with the surge and he could feel the strength of Megatrons evil flooding through him.  
"I won't let you…turn me into a…decepticon," Side Burn told him through gritted teeth. Megatron said nothing as he intensified his energy beam. Side Burn screamed as his autobot spark was eclipsed by Megatrons predacon one then he lifted his head, his eyes glowing a deep yellowy black.  
"I am yours to command Megatron," he told him.  
"Good," Megatron laughed. Mega Octane reached for the energon chain machine and deactivated it, freeing Side Burn from his binds.  
"You're first job Side Burn, is to destroy your autobot brothers."  
"Yes Megatron." Megatron laughed.  
"Perfect."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. Unexpected Results

Meanwhile Prowl and X-Brawn were out patrolling their usual routes, hoping beyond hope that they'd be able to find Side Burn. Prowl was still blaming himself for not being in time to help his brother, but at least he was getting patrol done faster. Then he saw something he sure hoped wasn't a mirage, a blue dodge viper with a flame design on its hood coming towards him. He slowed slightly and turned his radio on.  
"Side Burn, is that you?"  
"Yes bro, it's me," came the response. Prowls systems suddenly went on high alert, something was wrong here, but what? He stopped and waited for Side Burn to arrive. The blue car soon came up and stopped in front of him, but for some reason Prowls systems were screaming danger don't not let your guard down, but why would they do that? This was his little brother, not an enemy. He stood stationary looking at his little brother, who mirrored him by doing the same.   
"Prowl to head quarters, I've found Side Burn."  
"Good, bring him in," Tai responded. "Optimus wants a complete systems check on him."  
"I don't think that's a good idea," he told her. "Something's wrong, he's not himself."  
"I'll run a scan from here."  
"Ok, can you get X-Brawn and Optimus out here?"  
"Already done it. They'll be there in a few minutes." Side Burn was watching his older brother quietly he knew he'd contact the others immediately after they'd met up, it was his usual protocol. Perfect he thought to himself, get them here and I'll destroy you all at the same time.  
  
About a couple of minutes later a spacebridge opened near by, and Optimus and X-Brawn drove out of it and came up to Prowls side. Tai had sent them Prowls message as he'd spoken. She'd actually sent it to everyone else as they all had to be kept informed of progress. Now the three autobots were facing Side Burn and the moment he spoke X-Brawn and Optimus could both feel the same feeling in their circuits as Prowl had.  
"What's up?" asked Side Burn. "Not gonna greet me?" He was trying to sound as normal as possible, but acting had never been his strong point. X-Brawns systems flashed the word warning through his motherboard, but he brushed them aside.  
"Are you alright little brother?"  
"Couldn't be better," Side Burn grinned. He transformed and stepped towards them.  
"We may as well transform to," said Optimus. "Optimus Prime, transform."  
"Prowl, transform."  
"X-Brawn, transform." The three now stood facing him in robot mode, but they wouldn't take another step forward. The next few minutes were past in silence, and awkward silence.  
"How boring," whispered Masquerade. She and Sky Line had received the message from Tai and had come to see what was going on. They'd both thought this was too easy, Side Burn managing to free himself with the damage he'd received? No, the predacons and decepticons had gotten to him somehow.   
"How about you come back to head quarters with us and we'll fix you up good as new," Optimus offered.  
"Thanks, but I don't need fixing up," Side Burn informed him. "But you will." He hefted his only weapon, as Prowl still carried his laser gun.  
"What!"  
"I'm going to enjoy this. Exhaust backfire!" The weapon fired and struck Prowl in the chest. He flew backwards and took X-Brawn down with him. Masquerade and Sky Lines systems went to full alert.  
"Come on," Masquerade called. She swooped down and activated her lasers. She fired one shot and knocked Side Burn forward. She transformed and landed by Optimus's side and readied her weapon in case Side Burn fired again. The other two brothers helped each other up just as Sky Line came to their side.  
"You guys alright?" he enquired.  
"Fine, but what's happened to him?" asked Prowl.  
"Megatron most likely," responded the helicopter. "But we'll fix that, we just need to disable him long enough.  
"We'd need High Class or Spectrum though and they're too far away," Masquerade called back over her shoulder. Side Burn had since steadied himself, although why he had needed to he didn't know, Masquerade hadn't hit him that hard. He looked up and angry scowl on his face.  
"I guess I'll have to get rid of you first."  
"In your dreams," she told him levelling her tri-wing blaster.  
"No don't," said Optimus raising his arm to stop her. "He just needs reprogramming." Just then Tai's voice came in over the radio.  
"Optimus, I ran a complete systems scan, Side Burns autobot spark has been covered by a predacon one. He's not in control."  
"Megatron," growled X-Brawn.  
"Thank you Tai," Optimus responded. "We'll handle it, but see if you can get a hold of Spectrum or High Class."  
"I'll try, good luck Optimus." The five autobots stood in front of Side Burn, their weapons lowered they weren't going to fire unless absolutely necessary.   
"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Side Burn. "You have weapons."  
"We don't want to fire on you little brother," Prowl told him. Side Burn snorted at the display and levelled his weapon, planning to fire it, but he was distracted as the spacebridge door opened. A black Trans Am with silver scratch designs on its hood emerged from it and drove up to his side.  
"High Class, transform." It transformed into a black autobot about the same height as Prowl.  
"Problems," enquired the autobot.  
"Ah, a new target," said Side Burn turning. "Exhaust backfire." The weapon fired and struck High Class's waiting shield arm. He lifted his head and his eyes began to flash.  
"Stun Lights!" The lights flashed brightly into Side Burns face stunning his systems. He stepped backwards dropping his weapon and grabbing his eyes.  
"What have you done?" he demanded.   
"Sorry buddy," High Class responded. "It's for your own good." Side Burn growled deep down in his throat as he looked up, but he could see nothing but blurs and black spots. His systems were no better; he could barely register anything around him. He quickly transformed and revved his engines.  
"I'll be back for you, I promise." He turned and drove off, using his speed boosters to get him as far away as possible. Prowl sighed and lowered his head sadly, and lifted it as X-Brawns hand rested it on his shoulder.  
"We'll get him back little brother, you just wait and see." Prowl nodded as he looked down the road, which Side Burn had disappeared down. At that time Sky Line was looking around, looking quite confused.  
"What's wrong?" asked Optimus.  
"Where'd Masquerade go?" he responded. Everyone looked around, looking just as confused as Sky Line. Masquerade was nowhere to be seen, and she had been beside them just thirty seconds ago.  
  
Masquerade had in fact gone after Side Burn. While the others had been shielding their eyes from High Class's stun lights, she had transformed and activated her stealth mode, which had enabled her to camouflage herself against the sky. As soon as Side Burn had driven off she'd gone after him, burning her fuel as she flew to catch up with him. She intended to find out where the predacons and decepticons were hiding out, and what they were planning. She knew Optimus would disapprove of her actions, but they needed a way to stop them and help Side Burn and this was the best possible way. It wasn't actually long until she found what she needed. Side Burn drove into a cave and transforming, walked down a tunnel to the right. Masquerade transformed into her robot mode and keeping her stealth mode active she followed him in. She soon found herself at a turning in the cave, which opened up into another, larger cave. There she saw the decepticons standing around. Scourge stood with his arms folded, scowling as usual and the others were just standing quietly wondering what was going to happen. She could see a strange holographic screen and Megatrons face.  
"Well Side Burn, you failed," informed the image.  
"I know mighty Megatron," he responded. "I am sorry about that, but I was outnumbered."  
"Well I'll just have to send the other decepticons with you won't I?" Megatron told him with a scowl. Side Burn nodded and as soon as the image vanished he turned clutching his hands into fists. Scourge chuckled.  
"What's the matter Side Burn, need a babysitter?"  
"Yeah, can't handle a simple mission on your own?" joked Roll bar. Side Burn whirled around quickly glaring at the two decepticons.  
"I can handle things myself," he informed them. "I will destroy the autobot brothers and Optimus Prime. Then the rest of them will go down." Masquerade gasped as she heard that. The look in Side Burns eyes was purely determined, he was going to try and complete what Megatron was ordering him to do. She left the hidden cave as soon as she could, transformed and headed back to main headquarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon. 


	5. A Turn for the Worst

Back at the autobots headquarters, Prowl, X-Brawn, Optimus and the others were discussing the imminent problem.  
"I'll make those decepticon creeps pay for what they've done to him," Prowl announced punching a fist into his other hand. X-Brawn held his hand up.  
"Steady bro," X-Brawn soothed. "Getting angry won't help us help Side Burn."  
"He's right," said Rapid Run calmly. "You'll just cause more problems." Prowl scowled and turned around folding his arms, intending to ignore whatever else the others said, but he couldn't just turn his audio sensors off right now, the situation was too much of a problem.   
"What we need to figure out is how we can help Side Burn rekindle his autobot spark," Tai told them.   
"Exactly how are we supposed to do that?" asked Midnight Express. "We can't even get close to him."   
"I know that," Tai informed him. "But we can at least try."  
"Tai's right," Optimus informed him. "The question is how do we get hold of him?" At that moment one of the screens came on and Side Burns image appeared.  
"Side Burn to Optimus Prime, are you there Optimus?" His voice tone sounded agitated, as if he were worried about something.   
"I'm here Side Burn," Optimus responded calmly. "What's wrong?"  
"Listen Optimus, I need your help ASAP." He was trying his best to make this sound realistic, even putting on his most worried face.  
"What's the matter?" enquired Optimus.  
"I've been acting evil to fool the decepticons, but I can't keep it up much longer. They'll find out soon if I bodge up this next battle, please I need you to come to these coordinates as soon as you can." The screen changed to a map and a red dot began to flash on the screen, marking the coordinates.  
"Hurry. I have to go now, I can't risk the decepticons and Megatron finding out about this." The screen went blank, and the radio transmission went dead.  
"That's what's been going on," said Midnight Express. "Who'd have thought Side Burn had it in him."  
"That's it," said Prowl. "He needs our help I'm going."  
"Hold on a minute little brother," X-Brawn interrupted. "This could be a trap." Prowl frowned and folded his arms, giving Optimus a look but he shook his head.  
"Sorry Prowl, but X-Brawn's right." The sound of jet engines could be heard and the entry ramp opened, and a moment later Masquerade strode down it. She stepped off the ramp and it closed up again.  
"Where have you been?" Sky Line enquired.  
"Following Side Burn," she responded. "Finding out a lot about what has been going on. He's definitely taking orders from Megatron at the moment, and he plans to take you guys out." She indicated the two remaining autobot brothers and Optimus with a movement of her hand.   
"Then he plans to take the rest of us out."  
"He just called and said he wasn't under someone else's control," REV told her. Masquerade gave him a sceptical look.  
"I'm afraid you've been duped, it's definitely a trap." The rest of the team sighed and looked back at the screen, wondering what to do next.  
"I say we go anyway," Rebound announced. "No use spinning our wheels trying to figure out what to do." Breaker her older brother nodded and added,  
"For once I agree with her." A series of nods and muttered agreements followed indicating the others thought Rebound had the right idea.  
"He only wants us, so he should get us," X-Brawn told them.  
"Why not give him what he wants then?" asked Spy Bug who was perched on Trackers one shoulder. They all turned to face the small autobot, hoping he was going to explain the plan he had obviously conjured up. He grinned at them well at least his eyes portrayed the grin behind his metal mask.  
"Well at least he'll think he's got what he wants." The others all gave each other a knowing look they needed no more than that.  
  
After a time of considering the plan and polishing it up so that everyone knew what they were to do, Prowl, X-Brawn and Optimus transformed and headed out towards the rendez vous coordinates.  
  
They arrived quite early and waited. Soon enough Side Burns sleek blue form came powering towards them, his wheels eating up the road. Prowls systems and muscles tensed, he wasn't looking forward to this, if something went wrong they could hurt Side Burn badly or it could go the opposite way and it would be them in trouble, it was totally a fifty, fifty situation. He felt a gentle nudge on his fender from X-Brawn who was behind him. His older brothers image appeared on his computer screen next to his image and gave him a reassuring look.  
"Don't worry little brother, this plan will run smoothly. We all know what we're doin'."  
"I know," Prowl, allowed. "I just hope it's all we have to do, I don't really want to fire on him even though he is a bit of a pain sometimes and I have considered it." X-Brawn laughed and Prowl could hear his country accent, it was somehow soothing.  
"Then just think about those times and it may not be so bad." Side Burn came to a halt a couple of hundred yards away from the three autobots, who stayed static and watched him. He transformed into robot mode and to make his act seemingly convincible he placed his only weapon onto the ground. Prowl transformed first, with X-Brawn then Optimus following his lead and they stood facing him. It was a long time before either of them spoke, but soon Prowl broke the unnerving silence.  
"Side Burn." He stepped towards his little brother cautiously, taking a sidelong glance to the near by cliffs. Masquerade was circling them in her stealth mode and the Spy changers were camouflaged against the rock face, either half way up it or by the rocks below. They'd been there all alone, watching. The tension was getting to them to and it was hard to stay static for so long, but they knew their orders.  
"Don't worry Prowl," Side Burn assured moving forwards. "It's me." Prowl wanted to believe that but Masquerades story told him otherwise, that and his systems were still alerting him to a near by danger. He continued towards his brother who was now standing still and slowly X-Brawn took a few steps forward, but Optimus stayed still, this was their brother, they had to handle it, they needed to. Besides, he needed to listen for incoming reports and give the necessary orders. Prowl stopped and waited for X-Brawn to come to his side and soon they were both only about fifty yards away from Side Burn, point blank shooting range for them, but if the plan worked, Side Burn wouldn't have a chance to fire. Side Burns systems meanwhile, were brimming over with suspicion, he knew the autobots planning style and he was almost sure someone was close by, maybe the Spy changers and others ready to come out of the spacebridge if called. I sure hope those backstabbing decepticons actually turn up, he thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile quite a way out of sight the decepticons were on their way, planning to watch and do nothing. They figured if Side Burn took out the three autobots he intended to first that he'd go down doing it. Scourge was loving it, loving the feeling that told him a win was coming their way. Little did they know that they had company; Night Spy and the Tri Spy team weren't far away. The small autobots had bugged the nearby light polls and Night Spy was circling overhead.  
"Company," she radioed to the three tiny autobots.   
"It's hard to believe they have autobot sparks buried inside there isn't it?" asked Blitz-y.  
"Yeah," Night Spy and the rest of her team agreed. Mini Bugs radio came on and his signal went out to Optimus.  
"Optimus," he called. "You have company coming your way."  
"Understood," Optimus responded. The radio went off and the four autobots remained where they were stationed, just in case Megatron or the predacons turned up. They needed to be ready for any eventuality.  
  
Back at the rendez vous point, Side Burn had heard Optimus respond to something and turned his head to face him.  
"Yo Optimus, what's up?"  
Just Mini Bug alerting me to decepticons activity, not really a concern," he responded. Side Burn watched him for a little while longer at least he knew they were coming. He turned back to looking at his two brothers who hadn't moved an inch  
"So, are we going to stand here all day or are we going to discuss the decepticons?"  
"Well, couldn't hurt could it?" asked X-Brawn. Prowl shrugged slightly as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. X-Brawn knew what he was thinking and that he was nervous. Side Burn soon began to tell them about a fake plan that Megatron and his flunkies were planning, while the autobots around him listened, pretending to actually believe him.  
"I hope the spy changers can get hold of him all right," Masquerade muttered to herself. She was circling listening to what Side Burn was saying and was also keeping her eyes out for the decepticons. Optimus had opened the radio channels to everyone on Mini Bugs alert, and they'd heard everything.   
  
At the base the others had been watching and listening in on everything. The spacebridge was open and waiting in case they were needed, but none had left yet.  
"I sure hope this works," muttered Ricochet.   
"It has to, we went over it about twenty times," Back Fire informed her.  
"I hate waiting," Wedge moaned. "I want to go and kick some decepticon tailpipe."  
"Easy there kiddo," ordered Rapid Run resting his huge hand on Wedges shoulder. "We'll be called when we're needed." Wedge sighed and decided to try and channel his impatience into figuring out the next area they were constructing the spacebridge to.  
  
Side Burn had since finished his false story, and it had caused the autobots who'd chosen to listen to nearly fall asleep from boredom.  
"Maybe he can use that as a new weapon," muttered Mirage.  
"Huh?" asked REV who was half asleep.  
"He can talk people to sleep," Mirage responded. "It would certainly make things a lot easier for the rest of us." A few tired and quiet chuckles erupted from the others, even Hot Shot had to laugh a little.   
"So, what do you think of that for inside info?" asked Side Burn. Prowl and X-Brawn had actually nearly fallen completely asleep by the time he asked; now they snapped out of it and looked at him.  
"Very interesting," X-Brawn told him, although he wasn't sure if his mind agreed with him. Prowl nodded. Side Burn gave them his best smile and they were tempted to trust him but common sense told them not to. Optimus feeling this was the right time sent a silent signal to their headquarters, alerting the others.   
  
A red light flashed back at the autobots headquarters, alerting the rest of the team that Optimus wanted them.   
"Finally," cheered Wedge. He transformed and headed to the spacebridge with the rest of the build team behind him. They'd made sure they'd have a team ready for whatever eventuality they encountered. Since it was only the decepticons that had been sighted, the only ones needed were the build team, Tracker and High Class. They needed strong autobots right now, in case the decepticons took it upon themselves to finish the job if Side Burn failed. High Class and Tracker transformed and raced after them down the global spacebridge, soon arriving not far from the destination but the exit remained closed, as a precaution till there was any sign of a battle. Side Burn was unaware of this newest tactic and just stood waiting for the decepticons to turn up; he assumed they were going to help him but he was in for a shock.   
"So Side Burn, do you plan on coming back with us where it's safe or do you want to play traitor a little longer?" asked Optimus playing along with the charade. Side Burn turned to him.  
"Of course, this double agent thing is really fun, not to mention a snap." Prowl and X-Brawn looked at each other, and the spy changers exchanged their own glances.  
"Easy?" asked Iron Hide. "He thinks being a spy is easy?"  
"Give him five minutes under Hot Shots leadership and he'll regret saying that," muttered REV. Hot Shot, shot him a look but said nothing. Just as they finished their little banter, the decepticons turned up and stopped quite a way off. Side Burn smiled, his plan had worked. An ambush, he thought not a bad idea after all. He'd known he couldn't take Prowl, X-Brawn and Optimus alone and he'd convinced Scourge he'd enjoy the victory over Optimus, but what he didn't know was that Scourge had no intention of helping him.   
"Side Burn, what's going on?" asked Prowl pretending to be surprised.   
"I can't believe you actually fell for the goody, goody act," chuckled Side Burn. "You are so gullible big brother." Prowl took a step backwards in mock surprise and shock.  
"Side Burn, but I thought…" Side Burn laughed.  
"I am looking forward to this." He moved to pick his weapon up but as soon as Prowl had begun the next part of his act, X-Brawn had given Masquerade a signal and she was coming in from behind him her engines silent and her form invisible against the sky. She was way quicker then Side Burn while he was in robot mode and aiming carefully, she fired one shot, intending to knock him out but there was an explosion ages before it was due. Everyone gazed up to see another jet, yellow in colour coming around in a circle.  
"Nemesis," Masquerade hissed. The jet chuckled as she circled again.  
"Forgot about me huh?"  
"How did she get here without us knowing?" Prowl demanded.  
"She's a stealth jet," Masquerade responded. "Easily missed."  
"So," Side Burn snapped. "Playing dumb were you, trying to take me out to reprogram me, that'll cost you." He reached for his weapon and stood up; aiming it he fired sending Prowl flying. X-Brawn ran to assist his brother while Optimus moved to protect them both.  
"This I'll enjoy," Side Burn chuckled.  
  
During this the other decepticons were attempting to calm Scourge down, but he was furious.  
"That little…"  
"Calm down," Mega Octane hissed.   
"No!" Scourge yelled. "I am not going to let her get all the glory." He drove off towards the autobots, scowling behind his metal mask.  
  
Masquerade was actually in the middle of a battle with Nemesis. She'd turned and was chasing her through the open air, now out of stealth mode and firing her lasers at Nemesis's back. Nemesis came around and fired her wing lasers at her, scratching her paint job.  
"Just a taste of what I'm going to do to you." Masquerade scowled and fired back. Meanwhile on the ground Optimus and Side Burn were still sizing each up, wondering when would be a good time to fire.   
"Side Burn listen to me," Optimus called. "You're an autobot with an autobot spark, you must fight Megatrons control."  
"Why should I? I feel powerful, I can finally take someone stronger then me alone."  
"That's not you talking Side Burn, please, listen to me."  
"Sorry Optimus, not this time." Side Burn fired his weapon but Optimus was quick to dodge it and it simply flew off and exploded in a field. Side Burn glared at Optimus, wishing he had his laser weapon, it was multiple round, but Prowl still had it.  
  
Scourge was coming up fast, his tyres literally grinding at the road as he mumbled to himself. He transformed and continued to the battlefield on foot, but was stopped by High Class and Tracker who had just driven out of the global spacebridge tunnel.  
"Going somewhere?" asked High Class. Soon there was another battle in full swing between the three robots, and soon the spy changers and the build team were in the middle of a battle with the remaining decepticons.   
"Decepticons, combine," ordered Mega Octane.  
"Right." The five decepticons came together combining into Ruination.   
"Build team combine into Landfill." The build team were soon combined and in hand to hand combat with Ruination, leaving the spy changers practically redundant.   
"You won't get away with what you did to Side Burn," Landfill told Ruination.  
"Oh and what do you…intend to do about it?" enquired Ruination.  
"This." Landfill pushed Ruination away with amazing force and fired his laser gun. Ruination was separated immediately, and the five autobots landed scattered over the ground. They groaned as they attempted to get up, but now they could see Landfill and the six spy changers standing over them. One huge robot and six small well-trained spy ones, they were going to have problems.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 coming soon. 


	6. Family Reunion

Meanwhile X-Brawn had helped Prowl up. He felt dizzy and unsure of his footing, but X-Brawn had a hold of his arm to keep him steady on his feet.  
"We need to help Optimus," X-Brawn told him.   
"Yeah, just give me a second," Prowl told him. "Side Burns weapon packs a punch." X-Brawn nodded. He looked towards the battle that Optimus was fighting with Side Burn. It was in full swing. Optimus not wanting to hurt Side Burn decided to fight hand to hand and they were both locked in combat, neither of them really winning. Side Burn was actually quite strong for his size. Optimus pushed him a few steps backwards, grunting and groaning as his servos strained to move the smaller autobot towards the rock face but not to hurt him in the process. Side Burn was just trying not to strain his circuits by fighting Optimus in the first place.  
"Come on…Side Burn…" Optimus tried again. "Listen to me. I can help you, I can get rid of Megatrons evil spark."   
"No way, Optimus," Side Burn responded. Optimus needed a different angle.  
"Side Burn listen to me, think about your brothers, Prowl and X-Brawn. You've been through a lot together. Just because you have squabbles doesn't mean you still don't mean something to each other, think about them." Side Burns memory board burned as what Optimus was saying began to settle in. He remembered a lot of what he and his brothers had done together, the numerous times he and Prowl had squabbled because of his obsession with red sports cars, how X-Brawn always laughed at his obsession. He remembered. More times filled his memory, X-Brawn and Prowl backing him during decepticon attacks, and most recently how Prowl and X-Brawn had come racing to rescue him before he'd been captured. His circuits and memory board were beginning to blow circuits here and there, until Side Burn could barely take it anymore.   
"You must remember," Optimus pushed. "Think about how they must be feeling right now." Side Burn pulled away in agony, his systems felt like they were going to overload and blow completely, he didn't know what to believe.  
"Side Burn," Optimus called stepping forwards. It had only taken a minute or so for him to cause this to happen, and he knew how long it had taken for Side Burn to take that in.  
"Stay away from me!" Side Burn yelled attempting to shut Optimus Primes voice out. Optimus stepped backwards, not wanting to crowd him. Prowl and X-Brawn came to his sides.  
"Side Burn, little brother. No matter what you're still our brother," Prowl told him. "A pest at times, but never the less."  
"Prowl's right, listen to him this once," X-Brawn pleaded. Side Burn kept right on walking backwards, as the battle between his autobot spark and the evil spark from Megatron battled on inside of him. The three autobots stayed well back watching him, waiting to see what would happen. The other battles raged on around them. Masquerade and Nemesis were now in robot mode, battling furiously, both attempting to destroy the other. The decepticons were in the middle of their battle with the spy changers and Landfill, and losing, even Scourge was having trouble. Side Burn still struggled and finally transformed.  
"You'll pay for doing this to me Optimus," Side Burn promised. He turned and drove off. Prowl moved to go after him but Optimus stopped him shaking his head.  
"That wuss," snapped Scourge. "Driving away, well I'll show these autobots who's truly the most powerful, even if he won't." He broke away from High Class and Tracker by causing a huge dust cloud by aiming his weapons barrage into the road.   
  
While the two autobots turned away and coughing waited for the smoke to clear, Scourge raced towards Optimus and the other two brothers. Before either of them had any idea what was going on he was on top of them. He slid his arm around Prowls neck and pulled him backwards.  
"Urge."  
"Prowl!" X-Brawn exclaimed as Scourge walked backwards a meter or so.   
  
Side Burn, hearing X-Brawn call out in a panic did a U-turn and stopped. His systems registered Prowls situation but the battle inside of him made him unsure of whether to help him or whether to leave Scourge to get rid of him.  
  
Prowl struggled against Scourges grasp, but it only tightened.  
"Autobots, stop your attack, or I'll destroy him," Scourge informed them. The whole team stopped, knowing they had no choice. Even the members waiting back at the base stopped what they were doing and watched the screens worriedly. Scourge looked around at them all, and slightly loosened his grip on Prowls neck.   
"Now, surrender."  
"He has got to be kidding," Masquerade whispered over her radio to the others.  
"Does it look like he's kidding?" asked WARS. Masquerade had to agree with that.  
"What's going on?" asked a female voice over the radio.  
"Scourge has Prowl captive Night Spy," Optimus responded.   
"Need some help?" she enquired.  
"No stay where you are." Scourge had been watching him intently, and he knew what would happen if he had allowed Night Spy to come.  
"Alright, we surrender," Optimus told him finally. He waved his hand to the other autobots who stepped away from whoever they were fighting and lowered whatever weapons they had. X-Brawn was unsure at first but finally lowered his weapon, which he had hefted when Scourge had grabbed Prowl.  
"Now, let's go and visit Megatron," Scourge informed them. "You'll transform and roll out."   
"Guys don't," Prowl called. "Let him do what he wants, just don't obey him."  
"We can't risk your safety Prowl," Optimus told him. Prowl renewed his struggle as Scourge chuckled he loved gloating especially at times like this.  
"Now, move." He had only just issued the order when a blast hit him in the back. His arm loosened and Prowl slipped free and moved out of the way.  
"If you want to take my friends and my brothers anywhere, you'll have to get through me to do it," announced a voice. Scourge whirled around to see Side Burn with his weapon aimed right in the direction of his chest.  
"Traitor!" he growled.  
"I would never betray my real team, you however I'd be happy to." He fired again and Scourge went flying across the area and right into Mega Octane and Ro-vor.   
"You finally found out the truth," Landfill yelled up to him. Side Burn strode over to join the rest of his team.  
"Of course. I am a true autobot, and I'd sooner destroy myself before I completely worked for them." X-Brawn thumped his younger brother on the back.  
"We knew you had in ya." Side Burn nodded.  
"Now, what do you say we get rid of these scum bags?"  
"Yeah," agreed the rest of the team. The decepticons all watched as the autobots grouped together and took a step towards them, aiming all of their weapons. Prowl and X-Brawn stood either side of Side Burn, they weren't going to let the decepticons get any revenge on him or capture him again. Optimus stepped forward and lifter his compression pistol.  
"You going to hang around gentleman and lady?" he enquired.  
"Ha." Nemesis transformed and hovered for a moment.  
"Next time," she hissed. She turned and took off, disappearing over the mountainous horizon. Mega Octane took a firm hold of Scourge's arm and pulled him backwards, even though he was trying to pull away for another battle.  
"We're outnumbered, let's go," urged Roll Bar. Scourge growled deep in his mechanical throat and transformed. He stayed where he was while the others joined him. They all revved their engines and turned around.  
"We will have our day Optimus," he called back. "Count on that." The autobots watching him go, shrugging off his threat.  
  
Half an hour or so later the team were on their way back to the headquarters. They had decided to take the long way back, no point rushing back along the spacebridge when there was no more problems, for now. Side Burn drove along side Prowl quietly, lost in his thoughts. Prowl nudged his side and spoke to him,  
"Something bothering you Side Burn?"  
"Well," Side Burn started. "I was just wondering if you were truly worried about me when you came after me."  
"What sort of stupid…" Prowl began but calmed himself down before he continued. "Of course we were worried about you, you're our little brother aren't you? And brothers always stick together right."  
"Yeah," Side Burn agreed.  
"Besides," X-Brawn called back to him. "What would we do without you?"  
"You really mean you need me?" asked Side Burn, touched.  
"Well…" Prowl responded. "Everyone needs a pesky, irresponsible person around and you fill that space perfectly."  
"What?!" Side Burn exclaimed. Prowl, X-Brawn and the rest of the team around him began to laugh as Side Burn attempted to speak but couldn't find the words he needed. They continued on their way down the road towards their headquarters, all of them positive that they were glad to have Side Burn back.  
  
  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
